


See You Soon, Solider.

by harrsgold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrsgold/pseuds/harrsgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry starts a pen pal program in hopes to make a friend. Little does he know, this pen pal would end up meaning the entire world to him. Even if the two are miles and miles apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Soon, Solider.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One.  
> Enjoy! There are more notes at the end!

_Dear Louis,_

_Hello, my name is Harry._  
_I heard things are getting pretty rough there so I thought I'd try to make you smile by writing this letter._  
_I'm hoping to make a friend out of this too, to be quite honest. As of right now, it's 2:13 AM, it's late, I know, but I can't sleep._  
_~~What are you up to?~~  Scratch that part, I know what you're up to._  
_I guess I should tell you about myself.._

Harry kept writing until he was completely finished with his letter. He ended it with " _See you soon, Soldier"._ The twenty one year old had been pretty lonely as of late, but we was determined to make a friend out of this pen pal program. After he finished the letter, he folded up the two pieces of lined paper and tucked them into an envelope, sealing it with a quick lick of his tongue. He filled out the front of the envelope and went outside to place it in his mailbox. 

~~~

Louis sat in his bunk, ready to wind down and get some rest after a long day. He looked over to his pillow and noticed an envelope addressed to him. He opened the letter and read it, smiling wider and wider as he went along. After he finished reading the letter in it's entirety, Louis was eager to write his new friend back. He found a pad of paper and a pen and began writing.

 

_Hi Harry,_

_As you already know, I'm Louis._  
_I received your letter and I'd be more than happy to be your friend._  
_It's not everyday that someone writes you out of the blue, but I'm glad you did._  
_I feel like I know you so well already just by reading your first letter. How are you?_  
_I'm okay, I guess. It's tiring and I'm very homesick. I think I'll be able to come home in a few months. Maybe we can meet up!_  
_I have to go now, but I'm already excited to hear from you again. Get some sleep!_

_Yours sincerely, Louis_

 

The two wrote back to one another for weeks and weeks. Harry had felt something in his stomach that he'd never felt before. Was it love? Who knows. All Harry knew was that he could not possibly wait any longer to meet Louis. He knew louis felt the same way about him, too. How crazy is it to fall in love with someone you've never met? They both sent pictures of themselves to one another, and kept them close to them. Harry had his picture of Louis tucked in his wallet, and Louis always kept his picture of Harry in his pocket. That way they could be with each other no matter where they went. They began writing "xx" and "I love you" at the end of each letter. They even fantasized about meeting and getting married to one another. They figured out that they would have three children, they didn't have names yet. Still, Harry wrote "See you soon, soldier" at the end of each letter. The letters got longer and sweeter and started filling up with poems and doodles of the two holding hands or kissing. 

Louis kept each one of Harry's letters tucked in a shoe box under his bed. Sometimes when he got lonely, he'd pick up the shoe box and read a few letters before falling asleep. He imagined what Harry's voice sounded like. He often imagined Harry's arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly. He longed to feel Harry's lips against his just once. Louis had fallen hard for this stranger, but he knew it had been fate that brought them together. He was determined to do anything he could to surprise Harry at his doorstep and live "happily ever after" with his soulmate. 

  
~~~  
  
Suddenly, Louis stopped receiving letters from Harry. Automatically his mind jumped to the worst possible conclusions. _Was he not interested anymore? Did he get hurt?_ Louis thought that maybe Harry was cheating on him- Could he even call it cheating? Were they even an "item"? It didn't matter. Louis just wanted to know where Harry went and he wanted to know if he was okay. 

Weeks and weeks started rolling by, but still no letters from Harry. Where could he have gone? 

**Author's Note:**

> This is only chapter one! I hope you liked it, I'm kinda new to this whole thing, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect.


End file.
